1. Field
The following description relates to program compiling, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transforming a program written for parallel data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open computing language (OpenCL) is a standard for parallel programming on is heterogeneous processing platforms such as central processing units (CPUs), graphics processing units (GPUs), accelerators, and other processors. OpenCL allows the use of the same program source on various platforms, thereby giving software developers portability and enabling them to easily use the processing power of the platforms.